


Even When You Don't Say a Thing

by clandestine_xo, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt Number:#260Side Pairings (if any):Chen/XiuminWarning:depictions of violence, minor character deathSummary:He just wanted to sleep without the fear of nightmares haunting him. If he happens to fall in love somewhere in between, he doesn't need to say anything.





	Even When You Don't Say a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** My first try at wolf AU, so here's to hoping it works.

 

They stand just at the edge of the village, looks of desolation on their faces as the last embers die out into smoke.

“We’re too late,” one of them sighs.

“Search for bodies,” he orders. “The least we can do is give them a proper burial.”

“I’ll trace for the attackers,” another offers. “If we can figure out where they’re headed next, maybe we can stop another incident like this.”

They disperse at the curt nod of their leader, turning over debris for any trace of life and death. They find the elders trapped in central hut, children tossed to the stake, warriors mangled beyond recognition. It was a gruesome sight, and they mourn for each and every senseless loss.  

“Duizhang!”

Yifan stiffens at Chanyeol’s call. Having grown up with the other, he’s aware of every emotion that laces his friend’s tone. He takes a cursory glance at the rest of his group, aware of the tension that rose at his voice. “Keep searching. Once you’ve swept every inch of this village, build a funeral pyre,” he states. “Jongin! You’re coming with us.”

They meet Chanyeol at the mouth of the forest, brows knitting together as he sniffs at the air. “This path leads to the river,” he says, motioning his head to one direction.

“So they’re long gone,” Jongin assumes. “The fire was already dying when we got here. They got a huge head start and probably crossed that river hours ago.”

“Maybe,” the other replies, turning a worried glance towards Yifan. “There are two different scents. One is distinctly foreign, the other is what makes this village.”

“Hostages aren’t their thing,” he states. “They’re glorified looters with instructions to kill anything that moves.”

Chanyeol and Jongin solemnly nod their heads in agreement. “Then we search for more people, and hope that we can give them their peace.”

They inform the rest of the group before setting out, Yifan taking point with the other two at his flanks. With the rise in attacks and hunters always lurking, it doesn’t hurt to take extra precaution.

It wasn’t long before they come across a blood trail, the end of it stopping right at the river, and a prone form left for dead.

Yifan approaches, fingers reaching out for the man’s neck. He stops as he hears a faint growl. “He’s alive,” he exclaims. “Call for the others!”

“No,” comes a weak protest.

“Sir, we can help,” Yifan reasons. “We have a doctor among our ranks.”

“This is where it ends for me,” the other says in between ragged breaths. “But get your doctor, and take them somewhere safe.”

“Them?” Chanyeol echoes.

“A grotto behind the waterfall. Find my family. Keep–”

The man doesn’t finish, the words hanging as he took his final breath.

“Jongin.”

Yifan only needs to say his name before the younger man lifts the stranger unto his shoulders. “I’ll take him to the others,” he says. “I hope you come back with good news.”

Together with Chanyeol, they went in search of the dead man’s grotto, listening to the sound of gushing water as their lead. The waterfall was a ten-minute sprint from where they had found the man, both noting that only the fallen villagers’ scents were in the air.  _There may be a chance yet,_  Yifan thinks, silently promising to take care of any survivors as a small consolation for being too late to save the village.

“Let me go in first,” Chanyeol suggests. “If there are survivors, they may cower once they get a whiff of you.”

Yifan agrees and stays behind, watching as his friend disappears behind the curtain of water. He waits with baited breath, ears struggling to pick up any sound that would indicate what was hidden within the grotto. He hears yips, soon followed by Chanyeol’s relieved laughter. He calls for his friend and waits for the all clear, making his way past the waters as soon as it’s given.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says at the pups comfortingly. “He’s my friend. He won’t hurt you.”

Yifan glances at the moving bodies around the other, counting seven children of varying age. His eyes flit around before noticing a small huddle of three at the back of the cave, two men fussing over the third. “Is he alright?”

“He’s been hit badly,” one replies. “The healing has already begun, so he should be safe. It’s just up to his body to catch up now.”

“And the two of you?”

“We’re okay,” says the other, one hand stroking at the unconscious man’s hair. “He saved us.”

“And does he have a name?”

“Yixing,” they echo. “He was our alpha’s son.”

 

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight when they reach camp, ten survivors in tow. Though they were unable to stop the looter pack from decimating another, having found a few wolves alive and well was a bigger success than their other rescue attempts.

Chanyeol groans as he sits on the ground, gingerly laying one pup after the other down. The rest of their pack chuckles, remembering how the beta suddenly found himself playing pied piper to their young refugees. Jongin had joked it was because they all recognized how the taller male was just an overgrown child, Chanyeol pouting at the slight.

“One problem, duizhang,” the doctor, another beta, says as the laughter dies down. “We aren’t prepared to take on new additions. We don’t have any vacant huts. And with our two unmated omegas going into heat soon, we barely have enough time to build and get everyone settled.”

Yifan nods his head at Jongin, silently asking for help regarding the man astride his back. He shifts as the weight is lifted, eyeing the many sleeping bodies and weary wolves waiting for his decision. “We’ll have to double up for now,” he sighs. “Alphas and betas can share spaces. I don’t want any unnecessary rituals during trying times, so omegas only with other omegas. The children can stay together if they remain shifted, or perhaps split them between two or three people for caretaking.”

He watches as two of their rescues share a wary glance, quietly moving closer to each other. Yifan can easily see the bond between them, a newly mated alpha and omega. Minseok and Jongdae. He doesn’t hesitate in offering his hut.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Minseok starts, “but we don’t want to impose more than we already have.”

Yifan waves him off, saying how they deserve to sleep comfortably after everything that has happened. Although the smaller alpha relents, he still sees slight hesitation in Jongdae, the omega eyeing the prone form at Yifan’s feet. He catches the other’s eyes, offering a small smile and asking if there was anything wrong.

“Yixing,” Jongdae whispers, glancing around at the pack grounds and noting how everyone else has decided on sleeping arrangements. “Where will he stay?”

“He’ll be with Junmyeon,” Yifan replies. “They will stay in the medicine hut so rest assured that your friend will be fine. He’s the best doctor within a 3,000-mile radius.”

“He’s also a beta,” Minseok states. “Yixing is an omega.”

“Well that complicates things,” Jongin murmurs. “He can’t stay with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, what, with their heats about to start. They might bring upon his and we’ll be in bigger trouble.”

“I’ll take a dampener,” Junmyeon offers. “I do need to keep him under observation. I assume you’ll be on lookout duty anyway,” he says to Yifan before turning to Minseok and Jongdae. “Duizhang will keep me in line.”

“And in case you’re worried about what Yifan will do,” Chanyeol interjects tiredly, hoisting all the pups in his arms and turning towards his hut. “He managed to carry your omega back here with no fuss. He’s a man of honor. Yixing will be fine.”

With that, they retreat to their huts. Jongin offers to be on night duty as well, taking another young alpha to run the perimeter of their territory. Yifan carefully picks Yixing back up, following Junmyeon inside the medicinal hut. He lays the sleeping wolf on one cot as the doctor takes the dampener as he had promised just moments ago.

“When do you think he’ll wake up?”

“I can’t be sure,” Junmyeon replies. “The healing process had started before we got to him. I don’t have a way of telling how serious his injuries were prior to that. All Jongdae said was it was pretty bad, and we don’t know him well enough to know what his judgment of bad is.”

Several beats pass, both men just looking at their sleeping companion, trying to make sense of what to do.

“Curious,” the doctor mutters. “Didn’t they say this one saved them?”

Yifan only raises a brow in question.

“Minseok is an alpha,” Junmyeon states, slight awe in his tone. “Yet the omega–”

The doctor trails off and Yifan decides to share the last bit of information he has. “They said he was the pack alpha’s son. The one that Jongin brought to the pyre.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says sadly. “Do you think he’ll be okay once he wakes up?”

“No,” Yifan answers with somber certainty. “But we will help him, and the rest of his pack, get better.”

  

* * *

 

Days pass but Yixing remains asleep. The medicine hut sees an influx of visitors. Jongdae fusses around the unconscious omega while Minseok tries to go further into detail about the fight in the hopes of Junmyeon figuring out how to help. It’s when the pups come tumbling in, pitiful whines leaving their lips as they stare up at the cot that has everyone’s hearts breaking.

“Yixing is like a pack mother,” Jongdae muses, a sad smile on his face. “His mama always joked that he pretty much forced her into early retirement because he did such a fantastic job at taking care of everyone.”

“He will be fine,” Yifan reassures. “His body is just taking time to recuperate. I’d be more worried if he wakes up too early and ends up feverish.”

“Duizhang is right,” Junmyeon agrees. “If he was to wake before a complete healing process, any lingering injuries may put his life in greater danger. Sleep is his best medicine.”

The pack members take turns watching over Yixing, but most of the responsibility still fell on the doctor and the mated pair. Yifan occasionally comes in to check on any progress. If anyone notices how the alpha’s gaze lingers on the sleeping omega, no one says a thing.

The pattern breaks when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go into their heats. As unmated omegas, they were to spend their days away from the pack to prevent unwanted claims or influencing others to present their heats. Junmyeon has the task of making sure the two have food and water. Jongdae even offers to see to them personally. The rest of the pack splits the responsibility of running perimeter for two areas, the main village and the omega huts. Yifan maintains guard over the center, the strongest alpha ensuring no harm comes to the ones who remain.

The alpha basks in the calmness, hoping that it was one that would last. Leaders from ally packs had informed him about the rogue looters in farther territories, ones with wolves far more prepared to fend off an attack. He breathes a quiet prayer into the wind, hoping that someone doles out the justice they deserve.

A soft whine pulls Yifan from his reverie, quickly spotting a pup pawing at the door of the medicine hut. He smiles to himself as he approaches, picking up the little one with ease. The pup yips and laps at his face. “Hi Sehun, I know, I know,” he chuckles. “You want to see him. Just wait a second.”

After a week of no changes, Yifan expects the silence of the medicine hut to greet him. What he isn’t ready for is the scent of fear tinging the air. His gaze moves to the cot, mouth agape in surprise at seeing another pair of eyes looking back.

“Don’t come closer,” Yixing gasps, voice breaking from misuse. The omega presses his back against the wall, hands clutching at the sheets, entire stance on the defense.

Yifan tries to school his expression to a comforting one, lacing his tone in warmth as he convinces the other that he means no harm. He stiffens as he sees the other’s body shake, anxious that the omega wolf will break through. It’s more about his worries over Yixing overexerting himself rather than his fear of a fight.

It’s the pup in his arms that diffuses the tension, excited yips calling for the omega’s attention. Yixing looks on in shock as the little one struggles in the alpha’s hold, playfully biting at fingers in an attempt to be put on the ground. Yifan relents and watches as the pup races to the cot, jumping for Yixing to pick her up.

The omega quickly scoops Sehun into his arms, nuzzling into his small form. His brows furrow in confusion as he picks up both familiar and unfamiliar scents, turning to the silent alpha still crouching by the entry way.

Yifan sees the question in his eyes and answers as softly as he could. “They are fine,” he starts. “The ones with you in the grotto, that is. Jongdae is helping take care of two omegas in heat. Minseok is learning the layout of this territory. The other pups are napping, as Sehun should be.”

Yixing’s expression has gone from fearful to disbelieving to relief within the short minute it took to hear about his pack. He doesn’t ask about the rest of his village, already knowing the answer. “Why are we here?”

“Refuge,” the alpha says simply. “If you choose it. I will not make any of you stay if you don’t want to. However, I did make a vow to the heavens that I would take care of a pack leader’s family.”

Tears pool in the omega’s eyes as realization of what the other was saying dawns on him. He looks at Yifan straight on. “Did you give them their honor?”

“We built them a pyre,” the alpha replies. “We made sure to give them the respect they deserved.”

Yixing hugs the pup closer to his chest, holding one of few connections he had to his slain pack. “Thank you,” he says tearfully, sobs racking his body. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Jongdae and Minseok rush to Yixing’s side as soon as news reaches them. Chanyeol herding the pups in the same direction as soon as they all wake. The beta explains that familiarity may help the omega cope better in his surroundings. Yifan nods in agreement, eyeing the mass of bodies surrounding Yixing before heading outside.

“Do we have the supplies to build the new huts?” he immediately asks as soon as they exit.

He listens as Chanyeol gives him the full inventory, including some concern regarding not having enough manpower considering the indisposed state of some pack mates. “We may need to wait until Baekhyun and Kyungsoo break their heats. Otherwise, we run the risk of spreading everyone thinly.”

Yifan accepts the suggestion. Cramming themselves into small living spaces or sleeping shifted under the moon was a small sacrifice to make. They proceed to make lists of things they need to keep the pack running. Housing materials, food, shift assignments – several adjustments had to be done.

The conversation comes to a stop as Minseok approaches. The look on his face tells Yifan what he means to say without voicing it out, the alpha waving him off dismissively. “You’ve thanked me many times already, Minseok.”

“I know,” the smaller alpha says sheepishly. “But it bears repeating now that Yixing is awake.”

Chanyeol grunts. “That’s another thing though,” he starts. “Where will he sleep?”

Yifan realizes what the other meant. The omega was sure to want to surround himself with the things he knows, but the medicine hut was far too small to house more than two people. Not to mention, Junmyeon actually needed the space should any member of the pack fall ill.

He eyes Minseok, silently asking the other what he thought.

“Jongdae and I have already overstayed in your hut, alpha,” the other says. “We’re sure you want your quarters back.”

“My hut is the biggest one here,” Yifan points out. “I’m sure Jongdae will want to stick by Yixing to help him adjust, and you will not leave your omega’s side. The pups are sure to want to be around as well.”

Minseok reluctantly agrees, once again saying his thanks for the pack leader’s consideration.

They spend the rest of the day helping Yixing catch up, explaining what happened after the senseless attack, taking him around the territory, and introducing him to his new pack. It’s a thought that he struggles to accept, but does so regardless, resolving himself to the reality.

“They are a good pack,” Jongdae reassures him. “We’ll be okay.”

Yixing quickly learns that his old friend speaks nothing but the truth. Though he finds it annoying that they refuse his help in completing pack tasks, arguing about his recovery, he appreciates the concern. Another pack would have put him to work immediately. The omega also ends up smiling when he sees seven pups following a tall beta as if he was a mother hen.

But those moments all happen when there are things to distract him. At night, when he lies awake, it’s a different story. When he’s alone with his thoughts, he thinks about the fate of his pack. He thinks of how his village had suffered, how he’s lost so many of the people he loved, how he never got to say goodbye. He cries himself to sleep at night, but even in slumber, he’s restless. The horrific memories of the attack sends him into nightmares, only breaking free when Jongdae or Minseok shake him awake.

The mated pair slips into the huge bed, the alpha and omega on either side, surrounding him just as parents will for a young pup. Yixing feels embarrassed but thankful all the same. He burrows against Jongdae’s chest, head filling with earth and sandalwood, the warm scents lulling him back to sleep.

The days go on as such, Yixing mechanically moving along lest people keep asking him if he was alright. He wasn’t, and he appreciates that they don’t pry but still comfort him when needed. Jongdae helps him dress on days he finds himself in a stupor, senses more alert as he sniffs the now familiar scent on the shirt.

Jongdae chuckles slightly as Yixing tugs the collar up to take another whiff. “I figured you’d like it,” his friend says. “You sleep better when that scent is around so I borrowed a few for you. Maybe it’ll help get you through the rest of the day, huh?”

Yixing offers a small smile in thanks before both omegas step out of the hut to face the day.

They soon learn that new homes are ready for occupancy. The pack has built several across the territory, giving everyone the option to bunk with a friend or have more privacy.

Yixing claims one for his own, worrying Minseok and Jongdae over the choice. He argues that he can’t very well encroach on their space, especially since they were mates. “And it’s not like I’ll be far away. You can take the hut closest to mine. I’ll be fine.”

If he finds Yifan staring curiously at him, he doesn’t say a thing.

 

* * *

 

Yixing finds himself lying awake, unable to fall asleep for one reason or the other, just like the previous nights. He sighs dejectedly, knowing that Jongdae will poke and prod at his sallow face come morning. Giving up the pretense of slumber, the omega decides to step out of his hut, thinking that a midnight walk may help tire him out.

He gasps in surprise when he finds Yifan near his quarters, alerting the alpha of his presence. “I’m sorry,” Yixing says. “Were you on patrol?”

The pack leader nods in affirmation before looking up at the dark sky. “It’s late,” he states. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Yixing shrugs, not bothering to say why. They both know there’s a tangible explanation to his restlessness, but the omega appreciates how Yifan doesn’t push. Instead, the alpha invites him to the bonfire, asking if he’d like to keep him company on night watch.

They sit side by side in a comfortable silence, sipping on mugs of hot chocolate that Kyungsoo had prepared prior to retreating to his hut. Yixing pulls his legs up to his chest, arms around them, and curling into a ball. He rests his head on top of his knees and breathes deeply, his exhale coming out as a deep sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Yifan asks.

“The scent’s gone,” Yixing replies. “That’s why I can’t sleep.”

The alpha quirks his head in question.

“It’s silly, really,” the omega starts. “I keep smelling sandalwood and earth. It calms me so I can fall asleep. But the shirts Jongdae gave me only carry my scent now.”

“Why those scents?”

“They smell like my father,” Yixing says ruefully. “I remember the first run he took me on. It had rained the previous night and the forest floor was all soft mud and puddles. Mama was so mad because do you know how difficult it is to keep a white coat?” he continues with a light chuckle. “I told her I didn’t want to take a bath because I wanted to smell like papa. I cried the entire time she was scrubbing at me, and then some. Papa held me to sleep that night, telling me I’ll smell like him come morning if I spend it quietly in his arms.”

Yixing’s breath hitches as he feels a touch against his cheeks, fingers tracing tracks, making him realize he was crying. He hastily runs his palms across his face, apologizing for breaking down.

“Don’t say sorry,” Yifan says. “You’re allowed to be sad. I’d worry more if you weren’t. You miss them and that’s okay.”

The omega hiccups, trying to keep his tears at bay.

“Let it out,” the alpha says. “You hadn’t given yourself the proper time to grieve. You were unconscious and suddenly found yourself in a new place with unfamiliar people, everything you know and love left behind. I know you feel like you’ve been a burden to your friends, but you still worked hard to accept this pack for their sake.”

“I really should be thanking you for taking us in.”

“I gave you the choice to stay or leave,” Yifan says in dismissal. “If you opted to go, your pack will follow you. I loathe to think about dealing with Chanyeol saying goodbye to those pups or Baekhyun parting with his self-proclaimed other half in Jongdae. Thank you for deciding to stay.”

A soft laugh bubbles from Yixing’s chest when the pack leader mentions the beta and omega who had made the transition easier for everyone involved.

“If you need anything at all,” Yifan starts, turning a serious gaze onto the omega. “Just know that there are many people here who are more than willing to help you.”

If Yixing shivers under the intensity of the alpha’s eyes, Yifan doesn’t say a thing.

They spend the rest of the night talking, both sharing stories of how they grew up. Yixing laughs at all the antics he and Chanyeol pulled as teenagers. And Yifan holds his hand as he speaks of his old home. The omega finally falls asleep after crying many tears, his last conscious thought was the scent of sandalwood and earth surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

Yixing wakes in his hut, no recollection of how he got there. He thinks back to the previous night and flushes, assuming that the alpha had brought him home. He reminds himself to thank Yifan for his consideration later.

He makes his way to the dresser for a change of clothes, stopping short at the pile of shirts he knew weren’t there the night before. He guesses he needs to thank Jongdae as well for borrowing more clothes for him. He should probably ask about getting clothes for himself. As much as he loved the scent on the shirts, he prefers wearing clothes that actually fit and not hang down to his thighs.

If several pack members eye his clothing as he walks around camp, he pays them no attention.

He comes across Chanyeol and Junmyeon by the medicine hut, the two betas discussing a need to go into town for supplies. Yixing asks if he can accompany them, saying he will need to know anyway should the task fall on him at some point.

The omega shuffles awkwardly as the two eye him from head to toe.

“Do you know what you’re wearing?” Chanyeol asks, a tinge of wonder in his tone.

Yixing furrows his brows in confusion, wondering what was wrong. Junmyeon only shakes his head, a soft smile tugging at his lips to tell him it was nothing. “It’s just a little too big for you,” he reasons.

The doctor agrees to take Yixing with him on the errands, leaving Chanyeol to hunt his friend down. The beta finding his target speaking with Jongdae and Minseok.

“Are you scent marking him?”

The three wolves turn to him in surprise, both his appearance and the question catching everyone off guard.

Yifan sighs, knowing exactly what his friend was worried about. “No, I’m not,” he answers.

“But he’s been wearing your clothes for the past few weeks now,” Chanyeol muses, expression confused.

“That’s my fault,” Jongdae interjects. “Yifan’s scent is very similar to that of Yixing’s dad. Making him wear duizhang's shirts was the only thing that got him to relax long enough to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” the beta asks, still unconvinced.

“I thought you were the number one proponent of your alpha being a man of honor, Minseok teases.

“He is! But,” Chanyeol stammers. “Honestly, considering how cozy they were sleeping against each other at the campfire and how Yixing looks adorable in duizhang’s over-sized shirts... not to mention, you really do need a mate, you know?”

“Chanyeol, please,” Yifan groans. “The three of us are just trying to help him cope.”

“So you care for him,” the beta fires back with a grin.

“I’m his alpha,” the leader reasons.

“Do you mean his alpha leader or his  _alpha_  alpha?”

If either of the two friends notice the meaningful glance between Jongdae and Minseok, neither of them say a thing.

It takes hours for Chanyeol to shut up, only dropping the topic when Junmyeon and Yixing return from the nearby town. Yifan is thankful for that, though he doesn’t hesitate to get back at his best friend’s jabs by making him run patrol on the outskirts of their territory that night. The beta only takes it as a chance to prove that he was right.

Yifan takes his time walking around the camp, bidding goodnight to anyone he passes before getting his own rest. It’s when he passes Yixing’s hut that he hears whimpering. Worried, he knocks on the door, asking the other for entry. No answer comes but a desperate cry makes him throw caution to the wind.

He finds the omega thrashing in bed, blindly throwing his fists in the air as if he was defending himself from an enemy. It’s then that Yifan realizes the other was having a nightmare.

He calms his nerves, not wanting the other to feel threatened once he wakes, before approaching the bed. He calls out for the omega’s name, each one getting louder as Yixing refuses to wake. Yifan gently grabs at the other’s shoulders and leans in, trapping his flailing arms between their chests. “Wake up.”

Yixing comes to his senses with the scents of sandalwood and earth surrounding him. His eyes widen when they focus on Yifan, though he doesn’t push the other away.

“You were dreaming,” the alpha explains, loosening his hold.

“More like a nightmare,” the omega mumbles, trembling at the loss of warmth. “It’s bad enough that I experienced it, now I have to live through it over and over again.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what haunts Yixing in his sleep. Yifan sighs, not knowing what to do. All he can offer is a shoulder for the other to lean on, telling him he’s not alone. It’s then that the omega cries, palms covering his face. It was a heartbreaking sight, making the alpha feel helpless.

Yifan draws Yixing into a hug, runs fingers through his hair, whispers words of comfort. The omega collapses into his chest, arms falling from his face to wrap around the alpha, sobs wracking his entire body. The pack leader tightens his hold, promising that no harm will come to the other while he’s around.

“Can you stay?” Yixing asks several minutes later. “I just–”

“It’s okay,” Yifan interrupts, needing no explanation for the request. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

If they experience the most peaceful sleep of their lives that night, neither of them say a thing the next morning.

 

* * *

 

The sleeping arrangement happens many times after. More often than not in Yixing’s quarters, sometimes by the bonfire. There were a few days in Yifan’s hut once Jongdae’s heat started and the omega was just too loud for them to sleep through.

If the rest of the pack begin to share knowing smiles, no one says a thing.

That is, until Junmyeon sees to the pack leader.

“You know I’ve learned to take everything Chanyeol says with a grain of salt,” the doctor starts. “But this one is just too real to pass up.”

Yifan turns a curious glance his way, silently asking what the beta was talking about.

“You  _are_  scent marking Yixing.” The alpha makes a move to deny it, but Junmyeon quickly shuts him up with a dab of disinfectant along a deep cut. “You have. There’s no sense in trying to convince anyone you haven’t.”

“It’s probably just my shirt you’re smelling,” comes Yifan’s lame argument.

“Duizhang, please,” Junmyeon scoffs. “I’m a doctor.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Scents don’t linger that long on anything in particular. Yes, it may stick to your clothes, but they fade eventually, especially if he wears them often enough. Gradually, the smell that stays becomes his. And if you haven’t noticed, Yixing’s already bought clothes of his own. There’s no reason for your scent to be on him other than you marking him.”

The alpha remains silent, the beta recognizing his friend’s brooding.

“If you’re wondering whether or not you’re doing something wrong,” Junmyeon starts, “there’s another thing about scent marking that you need to know.”

The tone the doctor uses piques Yifan’s interest, wondering what he’s missing in his friend’s knowing smile.

“Scent marks can deter any other wolf who may want to stake a claim, but it can only stay for a short period of time. A scent marking will only linger when the omega accepts the claim.”

The alpha’s eyes widen, face filling with hope.

“Yixing has smelled like you for weeks now,” Junmyeon continues. “Your scent is on his skin even when you’ve been away for days helping another pack’s forces.”

Still, Yifan remains silent.

“He’s been worried sick about you, you know? I imagine he’s pacing somewhere after hearing you’re in this hut.”

“It’s late,” Yifan says blankly. “He should be asleep by now.”

“When does he sleep when you’re not around?” the beta scoffs. “If you're worried that it's because he's only entertaining your dumb advances because of the similarity with his father, stop. We're attracted to scents for more reasons than familiarity. Yours bring a warmth and calmness that he needs," Junmyeon explains. "And for your information, you smell like butter cream. I wonder who smells like that.”

The alpha leaves the medicine hut as soon as Junmyeon finishes wrapping his wounds, rolling his neck tiredly to get out the kinks. He fully intended to go straight to his quarters, hoping to clear his head, only to find himself on the path to Yixing’s.

He gently knocks on the door, not really expecting an answer considering the hour. But it wasn’t even ten seconds when it opens, the omega looking soft in his sleepy state.

Yixing groggily rubs at his eyes, taking a deep breath to ask whoever was at his door what they needed. Except he smells sandalwood and earth, and suddenly he’s awake again.

The alpha and omega take the moment to drink in the sight of each other. If happiness shows on their faces at being together again, neither of them says a thing.

“Welcome home,” Yixing whispers.

And if Yifan kisses him with all the love he can give, then it’s something they can talk about for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
